


Date with the Emergency Room

by maeraecopes, theminiummark



Series: Dog Walker Sid [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Appendicitis, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeraecopes/pseuds/maeraecopes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "I’m calling to cancel our date because I’m actually in the ER right now, sorry. …I mean, sure, I guess you can come down here, but… okay…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with the Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for mentions of appendicitis and related issues.
> 
> This is written in the same universe as Just a Tumble and takes place after their initial meeting.Originally posted on my tumblr.

Sidney had not been feeling well all day. At first it was just uncomfortable, a little twinge in his stomach near his navel. Just a dull pain that he excused and ignored as the day went on. It was easy to do, as he had so much on his mind.

 

Geno was returning from his week and half long road trip of away games, and they had planned on their third official date. After their first..ahem - run in, they had really hit it off. They had started texting and talking on the phone, and one day Sid had realized that he talked with Geno more than his own family and that he had really fallen hard for him.

 

So, Sidney rectified the oversight and took them out on their first date. He took Geno to his favorite sushi place and they moved to driving around Pittsburgh talking, eventually ending up back at Geno’s house.

 

Needless to say, it was a great night. A week later, Geno had upped the ante and took him to a Steelers game, a steak dinner, and stargazing.

 

This time it was Sidney’s turn, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He was planning an indoor picnic, complete with wine, candles, and roses. The dull pain in his abdomen was more a nuisance than a concern, and Sid put it from his mind as he cleaned his apartment and started on dinner. He put it down to nerves of having Geno over to his place for the first time.

 

As the day went on and the time for Geno’s arrival drew nearer, the pain in Sid’s stomach grew sharper and now felt lower. As Sid bent down to take out a saucepan, the pain surged and he lost his breath. Gritting his teeth, he straightened up and turned off the heat on the stove.

 

Something was definitely wrong. Now that he was paying attention to his body, he realized he was very hot and as he clutched at his stomach, it felt swollen even under his shirt. Sid took inventory of how he was feeling. The pain was making it hard to focus. He knew he needed to get to the hospital, because this wasn’t normal.

  


He turned to grab his phone and didn’t make it far before nausea overtook him. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes just to breathe. He didn’t think that he would be able to drive. Swallowing again, he reached out and grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

 

_/ _/ _/

 

Wrapped up in crisp white sheets and floating high on pain meds, Sid watched the ER staff flutter around him, preparing him for an emergency appendectomy. Apparently his appendix had decided today would be the perfect day to attempt to self destruct. The doctor had explained that if they didn’t remove his appendix immediately, he was at risk for it to rupture and cause a lot of damage. Sidney wasn’t that attached to his appendix. He was more than ready to have the pain stop.

 

Coming into a moment of clarity through the drugs and adrenaline, Sidney realized that Geno would be heading to his apartment in a few minutes.

 

Grabbing the scrubs of a nurse fluttering around him, he asked as clear as he was able, “Can I make a phone call? I was expecting my...friend, and he might be worried if I’m not home.”

 

He stuttered over the qualifier for Geno, but they hadn’t discussed how public they wanted to be, and he took his cues from how they had been managing to keep things quiet so far. Besides, it was none of her business, anyway.

 

Her face softened into a smile as she patted his shoulder. “Sure thing. Is this your cell phone?”

 

She handed him his cell that she grabbed from the plastic bin on a cabinet off to the side. Sid smiled gratefully at her, before focusing hard at the screen and pulling up Geno’s number.

 

“Hi Sidney, will be few minutes late. Sorry, sorry.” Geno’s warm voice answered at the second ring, sounding a little harried, but Sid could hear his smile down the line. Just the sound of him had Sidney relaxing a little, but at the same time he was upset that he had to tell Geno that their date was cancelled.

 

“Geno, I’m sorry,” Sid started, surprised at how rough his voice sounded all of the sudden. He swallowed as he heard Geno say his name down the line, concern coloring his words in a way he had heard once before. "I’m calling to cancel because I’m actually in the ER right now, sorry.”

 

“The ER?” Geno’s voice got louder when he was worried, Sid noticed as Geno continued. “No reason for sorry, Sid. What’s wrong?”

 

“My appendix is inflamed; they have to take it out.”

 

“When, now?”

 

“Soon, yeah. But we can postpone, if you want,” Sid offered, meekly. He still was a little in shock that Geno would want to be with someone like him. He hoped this hadn’t screwed things up.

 

“Sid, forget about date,” said Geno, firmly. “You more important. I’ll be there when surgery done.”

 

Sidney pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure he was still connected and not just hearing things brought on by pain and medication. “I mean, sure, I guess you can come down here, but… okay…"

 

“Sid, I want to be there, okay?” Geno said, voice warm again over the phone. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

They hung up and Sid felt the best since he had arrived. Geno would be there soon. Everything would be alright.

 

Soon he was counting back from 10 with the anesthesiologist and he didn’t have to worry about anything for a while.

 

\\_ \\_ \\_ \\_

 

Sid came awake slowly. Everything felt fluffy and warm. Part of that warmth was tethered to a big hand enveloping his own. As his eyes blinked the last of the drugged sleep away, he caught sight of the long, lean form of Geno slouched in the chair beside his bed, zoned out on the TV playing on the wall opposite the bed.

 

He shifted a little, and felt a little twinge by the incision that had him tightening his hand in Geno’s and bringing his gaze to meet his. Sid smiled tiredly as he took in Geno’s answering smile. It grew as he looked around the room and found a four different flower arrangements and a huge oversized teddy bear taking up the other chair in the room.

 

“All of that for me?” he asked, teasing Geno a little.

 

Geno just looked smug. “Had to bring the date to you. Would be bad boyfriend if leave you to wake up in sad looking room.”

 

Sid giggled, feeling a little giddy from the pain medication. And maybe a little bit giddy that his boyfriend had decided to spoil him a little. He felt sleep creeping up on him, and he squeezed Geno’s hand again.

 

“Stay?”

 

“No worry, Sid. Still here when you wake up.”

 

 


End file.
